The Darkened Hours: Back For Revenge
by Cybrus
Summary: With Din out 13 years early for good behavior, it is up to Chase to ensure justice on the mass murderer. It doesn't help that the city elections are coming closer either. Will Din become mayor? Will Skye return and attack Rocky? Will Ryder's murder case ever be solved? Found out when you read the story, The Darkened Hours: Back For Revenge!
1. C1: Cold Cases on a Cold Day

**Authors note:**

 **Because of school, my story updates will be slowed down by alot, however, the weekends will be good days to create stories! I am gonna shoot for around 1,500 words on my chapters. I may occasionally do 1,000 and that is ok, hopefully. This sequel is going to tie up any loose ends, and any questions that lingers still today. The Darkened Hours return, only to have a much darker past than before, stay tuned…**

-8:00 A.M.-

My back aches! Oh, we are alive!

 _Hello! My name is Chase Walter, and today I would like to announce a new system your local police are putting in. As of December 5, 2019, alot of adults and children have phones. We are excited as you are to announce that this program is called, Crime Stoppers. It is a 24/7 service, you can announce any crime you see to the number you see below!_

"Cut!" said the Director.

"Hey Chase! You looked amazing up there!" said Rocky as he kissed him.

"Can you not do that when I am on duty!" barked Chase.

"You do it all the time, I can do it too!" said Rocky as he kissed him again.

"Whatever Rocky!" said Chase as he went to his brand new police desk.

Chase and Rocky had moved a town over. They were in Foggy Bottoms now, and the lookout property was sold. The lookout was taken down and turned into the S.S. Frank.

"Zuma would've had that boat if we only knew were he was!" said Chase as he mentioned the progress of the S.S. Frank.

"He disappeared when we were put into the old department, and so did Skye."

"I will do my best to find Skye! Right now, however, I need to get ready for a new case that may come in." said Chase getting right to work.

"It has been like a year since we solved the murder case of Ryder." said Rocky as he looked at Chase.

"I am just glad he is in prison for what he did!" said Chase.

"How many cases have we solved in our mean time?"

"Like 27 or so, but Ryder was my biggest and best case!" said Chase as he was startled when Agent Gibbson slammed a police file down.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Walter! You have a new case to take on! Get to it, same with you Landgrab!" said Gibbson as he walked off.

"Speak of the devil!" said Rocky, chuckling.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Chase said looking startled, even after Gibbson slammed the file.

"What is wrong Chase?" Rocky said worried.

"Have a look!" said Chase, jumping to his computer quickly.

Rocky looked inside the file, it had Zuma's police report inside. He also saw the news headline, PAW Patrol Leader Killer Released Early?

"Gibbson must have heard us talking, there is nothing here for a case!" whispered Rocky.

"It is even true, I looked it up!" said Chase as he showed him the special police newspaper.

"The recent Leader Killer for the PAW patrol has been released early for good behavior. As of right now, the officer that put him in arrest won't say anything about this event at this time. Chase Walter was the 2nd in command for a little team called Paw patrol before he moved on to investigations. His team members were, Marshall Gibson, Skye High, Chase Walter, Rocky Landgrab, Rubble, and Zuma Fredrick." Rocky read silently, but you could hear what he was saying.

"He has been released 13 years early!" said Chase.

"What did he do however?" asked Rocky as he was terrified.

"We will figure it out, I could ask the warden!" said Chase.

-2:00 P.M.-

The department closes at 2:00 every day, so Gibbson drove both Chase and Rocky to their new home. They lived in a mansion, but they needed to be outside, however, they were inside before. In the cold, snowy December, Gibbson always let Chase and Rocky inside for warmth. They only needed to follow one rule, don't destroy anything.

"I have a random question that has no correlation to anything." said Chase.

"Ask away!" said Gibbson, not amused.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She is 10 years old, she is also in 5th grade." answered Gibbson, politely.

"Not to be rude, but you aren't you as happy as you usually are, why is that?" asked Rocky.

"When you arrested Din Maverick, he managed to negotiate with the warden that if he did most of his work, he would be released in 1 year!" said Gibbson.

"That's not okay!" barked Chase.

"The warden was fired, and was put into questioning. However, since he was the warden, Din was pardoned." said Gibbson.

Chase created a mental note, but Rocky wouldn't stop looking at Chase. Ever since Rocky married Chase, they never had a day alone. In just a few days, their anniversary will show up. Rocky had a surprise, Chase didn't have anything, or did he? Rocky broke out, and kissed Chase quickly and suddenly. Gibbson just shook his head as he continued driving. Once Rocky moved away, Chase asked a question.

"Based on your look, do you hate gays?" asked Chase.

"Listen guys, I really don't care, I have to work with a lot of them. Like half of the whole department is gay, I am just able to only tolerate it. " said Gibbson as parked the car and got out.

Rocky and Chase went inside and put down their stuff. They did it calmly, and fashionably.

"Did Ryder ever give you guys treats?" asked Gibbson walking inside.

"When we always did a mission, or if we were good all day!" said Rocky.

"Well, since you didn't start running to your new rooms, I'll give you some treats!" said Gibbson as he walked into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" asked Chase, excited and sorta calm.

-3:45 P.M.-

Chase and Rocky were in there rooms chowing down on their dinner and treats given earlier. Rocky got a knock on his door, he opened it only to see Gibbson's daughter.

"Wow, a puppy! What's your name?" asked the girl.

"My name is Rocky, what is yours?" asked Rocky, confused.

"You can talk! Amazing! My name is Alissa." said the girl.

"So, what do you need?" asked Rocky, still confused.

"Can we play for a bit?"

"Sure!" said Rocky getting up.

It has almost been 2 years since Rocky played with someone. Chase was always busy, pawing off, so he just played games, or went to discord.

"What do you want to play?" asked Alissa.

"Well, I am only a pup, so tag?" mentioned Rocky.

"Wait, daddy said there was two puppies, where is the second one?" asked Alissa.

"He is in the room right across from mine, want to see him?" said Rocky, worried Chase could be doing something.

"Sure, I want to try and meet you both!" said Alissa.

"Alright!"

Rocky and Alissa went to Chase's door. He put his ear to it and heard munching sounds.

"Glad to know he isn't pawing off!" Rocky thought to himself.

He knocked on the door, Chase responded with Come in, like anyone else.

"Hey Chase! Gibbson's daughter is here, come meet her!" said Rocky as he opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Alissa, what is your name?" asked Alissa almost instantly.

"My name is Chase, you need somethin?" said Chase, a little confused.

"I just met Rocky, daddy said that there were two pups upstairs, so I wanted to meet you." answered Alissa.

"Well, glad to know Gibbson is treating us like family." said Chase as he finished his dinner.

"Hey Chase!" whispered Rocky.

"What, I am trying to finish eating!" Chase whispered back.

"She wants to play, come on and play tag!" said Rocky.

"Fine!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alissa cheerfully.

"I just wanted to say, ready for a game of tag?" said Chase nervously excited.

"Sure!" said Alissa as she tapped on Chase's nose and began running outside.

"Well damn, I am it!" said Chase.

"Have fun!" said Rocky as he kissed him and ran downstairs.

"Bad choice!" Chase thought to himself.

Chase's POV:

It has been so long since I have had played tag. Ryder was always energetic and so was Marshall and Rubble. But suddenly I began seeing Ryder running away from me. He had a certain aura, a sad and happy one. I stopped to think for a minute, is this what Rocky saw?

"Chase, something wrong?" asked Alissa across the yard.

I went silent, I couldn't stop thinking about when Ryder and Rubble taunted me that I couldn't catch them. I became a police officer because I loved the feeling of justice! Random thoughts started coming by fast that I had fell to the ground moving violently.

Rocky's POV:

Chase was acting weird. He wouldn't ever stop randomly when playing tag. I watched as he looked around clueless, he looked shocked and happy. When he stopped Alissa spoke out to him, he said nothing.

"Huh, that is weird, he is never silent about answers!" mentioned Rocky.

"We probably should check on him." said Alissa.

I suddenly saw Chase just looked panicked and fall to the ground and shake violently. I couldn't have said that I ran faster than a lighting bolt. I was there immediately.

"Gibbson!"

"Daddy!"

We both yelled for Gibbson, he quickly ran out to look up on Chase. After a few minutes, Chase stopped moving and stayed still, and Gibbson put him in the warm, and calm room.

"He was freezing cold, looks like he might had a stressed seizure." said Gibbson.

"Oh darn!" said Rocky, trying to hold down on the language.

"Will he be ok daddy?" asked Alissa, worried for Chase.

"Maybe, if he is still cold in 2 hours, it is a hospital trip!" said Gibbson looking at Rocky.

"I guess we should leave him alone for now!" mentioned Rocky with a tear rolling down his eye.

"Are you ok Rocky?" asked Gibbson.

"Yeah I am good!" lied Rocky as he began to break down.

"Let's leave them alone Alissa." said Gibbson as they both left the room.

With a tear down his cheek, Rocky looked at Chase's passed out, hypothermia body. He got up next to him, hugged him, and kissed him.

"Never will I be alone without you!" said Rocky.

I left to go to my room and grab my old special recycling blanket. It always warmed me up during the winter months. I put it on me and Chase, I knew it wasn't a good idea to sleep next to him, but I would rather his dead body on me and not on the bed. I kissed him one last time and shut my teared up eyes.

 _Dream POV:_

 _Dark spaces filled up around Chase. He saw a tetter totter being used by nothing. It creeked going up and down. He then saw Ryder in a black jacket with a random person. The random person looked like Alissa if she was years older._

 _"Come here Chase!" said Older Alissa._

 _"Alissa? Is that you?" asked Chase._

 _"No, just know me as, the Angel of love and life."_

 _"I look like Ryder, but I am the Angel of hatred and Revenge. Also known as the Angel of death!" said the Angel of Death._

 _"Do you guys play at this park often?" asked Chase, very confused._

 _"We have to everyday, if we don't, you die!" said the Angel of life._

 _"You're here because you are closer to death than you realised!" said the Angel of Death._

 _"Make your choice, be with the people you love forever, and finally seal the murder case of Ryder!"_

 _"Or be in your rectangle box forever known as the cop that couldn't even solve his own leaders death!"_

 _Suddenly, Rocky showed up. He wasn't like himself, his eyes weren't really there. It was just some black like cloud blocking it._

 _"Here is an example of what might happen if you choose the Angel of Deaths choice!" said the Angel of life._

 _Rocky then began to cry, look at a picture of the team Ryder set up years ago. He managed to tie a noose and hang himself on it. Chase watched every minute of the painful suicide._

"Gasp! ACK! Cough!" Chase began coughing and breathing painfully. He saw that he was embraced in a hug by Rocky. He heard the door knock and he needed to respond.

"Hello?" asked Chase.

"Good evening, Walter!"


	2. C2: Old friends, New enemies

**Authors Note:** **I have returned! Let's begin the story and ramble at the end of this chapter!**

Chase was shocked and terrified to see Din standing right at his door.

"You asshole!" said Chase.

"What do you mean?" asked Gibbson.

"You're not Gibbson, you are my true rival!" yelled Chase in pure anger.

"Chase, calm down! It is Gibbson, listen to me!" said Gibbson, slowly fetter closer to Chase.

"If it is really you Gibbson, were you at my marriage?" asked paranoid Chase.

"Yes I was, you and Rocky are an adorable couple, now come here so you can eat!" said Gibbson as he bribed Chase with a treat to come downstairs.

-10:45 A.M.-

I was still wondering if Rocky was up or not. I don't really remember last night all that much, all I remember is Rocky kissing me goodnight and embracing me in a hug. Alissa is also concerned for me, she is always asking questions like, "How many fingers am I holding?" 2, I say, she pets me and then asks another question, "Do you know your birthday?" November 17, 2013, I said as I finished my breakfast bowl. Rocky started climbing downstairs.

"Oh, hey Chase! That is where you are!" said Rocky running down the mansion stairs.

"Oh, hey landgrab, take a seat and chow down!" said Gibbson as he put a bowl on the table.

"How are you doing Chase?" asked Rocky, uncomfortably close to Chase.

"I am doing good, Alissa is checking my memory here!" said Chase as he threw crayons on the floor next to a color in Chase coloring book.

"Do you remember a little bit about last night?" asked Rocky, concerned.

"No, all I remember is a kiss goodnight, and embraced in a hug."

I saw Rocky blush a little bit, and I saw Gibbson tighten his fist. I am a little worried that he is going to hurt us, but then again, he is working to get captain of the department, so no need to worry. It is almost 11:00, so I grab my police gear and got ready for Gibbson to open the door and go to the department.

"Calm boy, I understand you're excited!" said Gibbson as he unlocked the black police cruiser.

Chase and Rocky jumped on in. Alissa headed off to school, she was late on purpose to check on Chase.

-11:00 A.M.-

"You guys have fun!" said Alissa as she exited the car to the school front gate.

"Will do!" said Gibbson, speeding off to the department.

"How late are we right now?" asked Chase.

"We are going to be 2 minutes late, I trying to rush it legally!" said Gibbson a little irritated.

"Calm down Gibbson, it is OK. We understand the anger, just calm down!", Rocky attempted to reassure Gibbson.

Agent Gibbson calmed down as he took a deep breath. He parked the car at the department and felt the misty air. He had a certain childhood smell, the smell of literal Christmas.

"Hey guys, Christmas is in a week or two, you excited?" asked Gibbson.

"We sure are!" said Rocky and Chase in unison.

 _"Agent 456 hewe! I have found the possible suspects, should I go in?" asked an unknown voice._ _"If they're at the department, no! Wait until they exit and go home." said the unknown persons watch._

-11:03 A.M.-

"You're late!" yelled the captain.

"Sorry sir, Chase had gotten hypothermia, and he had a stressed seizure. I wanted him to be healthy and ok!" said Gibbson giving the captain his clock in card.

"You're lucky to have this job!" said The Captain, a little irritated.

"Hey Rocky, I have a question?" whispered Chase to Rocky.

"Ask away!" whispered back Rocky.

"Do you feel watched, like someone is about to take you down?" asked Chase.

"Sort of, but I get that feeling a lot!" whispered Rocky.

"Wow, really? I never knew!" said Chase has he kissed Rocky's check and went to his desk.

"It appeaws that the suspects are together, what should I do?" asked the unknown voice.

"Write it down in the police file and report back to base!" said the watch.

"I need to use the bathroom!" said Chase getting the being watched feeling again.

"Alright, I'll be here." said Rocky.

Chase walked into the men's room and looked at the mirror. He started seeing the ghost of Marshall in front of him.

"Oh Jesus!"

 _"It's OK buddy! I need to tell you something!" said Marshall._

"What is it, and hurry, I hear someone!" said Chase.

 _"You are being watched, make sure to check your shoulder when you get home. Someone is watching, never forget that!" said Marshall as he disappeared._

When Marshall faded away, Gibbson's assistant walked in.

"You OK Chase?"

"Yeah I'm good, just need to splash water on my face!" said Chase as he splashed the water and left to go to his desk.

Chase felt the warm feeling inside the building. He could smell papers, coffee, donuts, and a little bit of gunpowder. He looked to his side to see his gun still on him.

"Chase, I have an idea!" said Rocky.

"Well, what is it?" asked Chase as he sat back down.

"What if we set up a Christmas program, but have the sheriffs help out!" said Rocky.

"That's a good idea, I'll ask the Captain!" said Chase as he walked to his desk.

"I have heard your plan, your budget is 5,000 dollars, and you have 3 days to plan what to do." said the Captain.

"Will the money be on my account?" asked Chase.

"Where do you think officer duffis." said the Captain.

"Sir yes sir!" said Chase.

-1:00 P.M.-

"Alright Rocky, we only have 1 hour to finish the idea and some of the plans for the Sheriffs Shop Idea." said Chase looking at the time.

"Well, what we have right now is, we'll have at least 25 officers on the ground ready to help out. That 25 includes us, but we'll be helping out with check out." said Rocky.

"You could help run around the store, I'll help load things into cars and making being feel safe!" said Chase as Gibbson slammed an old police file on his desk.

"What's this?" asked Chase as he read the file. It said, Car Hijack 2009.

"Read it, it might help with some safety precautions!" said Gibbson as he took Chase's mechanical pencil.

"That one is my favorite pencil Gibbson!" yelled Chase.

 _"Agent 456 hewe, I came back to the depawtment and found out one of the suspects has a favorite pencil."_ _"That could be the pencil taken from the scene!" said the unknown watch._ _"I'll put it in the file, I'll meet you at the depawtment chief." said the unknown agent._

"ACK!" said Chase.

"Something wrong Chase, you are shivering!" said Rocky concerned.

"I still feel watched, I need some fresh air!" Chase said as he exited the department.

"Why do I feel watched?"

He then heard something move in the bushes next to the entrance. He pulled out his gun, and asked who was there.

"Who is there?!"

Chase then saw a chocolate lab run out of the bushes and run into an undercover vehicle and speed off.

"Well, we have a trespasser!" said Chase as he walked back into the department

"Why did you exit the building, Walter!" yelled Gibbson.

"Gibbs, we have a trespasser and he sped off!" said Chase as he grabbed a blank police file and a sheet of paper and began writing.

"It is Gibbson, not Gibbs, Walter!"

-1:50 P.M.-

"You guys have 10 minutes to pack your stuff and head home!" said the Captain.

"Yes sir!" said Rocky as he closed his plans for the sheriffs Christmas shopping.

"We can head home now, I'll ask Gibbson if he is ready to go!" said Chase as he ran toward Gibbson's office

"Man, I can't believe I have been with Chase for almost a whole year!" Rocky said to himself.

"It's 1:54 hurry up Landgrab!" yelled the Captain.

"Coming sir, just waiting for my ride!" said Rocky exiting the building

Rocky exited the building and saw a familiar chocolate lab a mile away from him

"Hmm, who are you? Are you, no it can't be!" Rocky thought to himself.

Rocky then saw the lab nuzzle a toy American Eskimo pup. They looked in his direction and ran away.

"You alright Rocky!" said Chase scaring Rocky.

"Ahh, stand back Randy!" yelled Rocky.

"Who the hell is Randy?" asked Gibbson.

"Can I explain later, I have to collect my thoughts!" said Rocky, confused.

"I am tired, so let's head home!" said Gibbson.

-2:04 P.M.-

Chase walked out of the car to feel the misty, snowy, cold air. He loved December, and he loved snow. He always liked the color white, it was his favorite color. Rocky took that to mind, as because in 5 days, there anniversary arrives.

"Hey Rocky!" Chase said.

"Hi, why did you just randomly say hey?" Rocky asked still confused.

"I am just bored, don't mind." said Chase.

The doorway finally unlocked and Gibbson let the two inside.

"I have to go pick up Alissa, you know the rules!" said Gibbson.

"Yes sir!" Rocky said.

 _"Should I go in now chief?" asked the chocolate lab._ _"If their owner is gone, go in!" said the watch._ _"Got it, you ready Orion!" said the lab._ _"Hell yeah I am!" said Orion._

 **Authors Note:** **Well, now there lingers two question, who is Orion, and who is the chocolate lab? Find out next time on The Darkened Hours: Back for Revenge!**


	3. C3: Renewing Friendship, newer Friends

**Authors note:** **I really hope to have a few reviews soon! I really like this story, I love writing it, and hopefully you like reading it! I do want to address that I only want criticism and reviews about about what you thought of the story, at this point I am ignoring them, so if you want to read the reviews, go on ahead!**

-2:10 P.M.-

Orion snuck up to the door and waited for his partner to come up to him.

"You ready Zuma?" asked Orion.

"Let's go!" said Zuma.

"NCIS, OPEN UP!" They said in unison.

Chase came to the door and saw the chocolate lab and the Toy American Eskimo.

"What department are you guys?" Chase asked, not worried of the situation.

"Ncis, and you're under arrest for-" Orion was cut off when Zuma yelled.

"Chase?!"

"Hold up, Zuma? Is that you?" Chase said.

"It has been so long Chase, how have you been?" Zuma asked, and Orion was confused.

"Wait, wait, wait! You know him?" he asked.

"I was the leader, or captain for the investigators that solved Ryder's murder!" Chase said proudly.

"And I was the gun specialist!" Zuma said.

"Are you talking about the PAW patrol leader killer?" Orion asked when the a little bell rung in his head.

"Yeah that case exactly!" said Chase as he let them both in.

Rocky was watching TV, then he heard a familiar voice that he cherished for years.

"Zuma?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, hey Wocky!" Zuma greeted.

"So, uhh, Chase I see you have a puppy ring on your paw, why is that?" asked Orion.

"Well, long story short, Me and Skye where together for a week of two, until I figured Din was the killer. He were interrogated and that was when she disappeared to and I never saw her since!" said Chase.

"Wow, so who is Skye?" Orion said confused.

"I'll explain latew, Chase wanna know who I am with?" Zuma asked with some excitement.

"Who?" asked Chase.

"Well, it is Owion! He is the best kissew I have evew met!" said Zuma.

"Wow really, hey Rocky, mind if I kiss Orion for a second?" asked Chase, worried Rocky might get pissed.

"Hold on let me see!" said Rocky as he got.of the couch.

"How old are you?" asked Rocky.

"7 years old, any more questions?" Orion said excited that he was about to kiss the legendary police pup.

"What department do you work for?"

"Nics, the location isn't that far from yours, about 3 miles apart!" Orion said.

"It is only ok for now Chase!" Rocky said has he sat back down on the couch.

Immediately as Rocky said yes, Chase snuck in and took a kiss. Orion let Chase be in control as their tongues moved across each others mouths. It took Zuma a while to break the two up.

"Uhh, sorry bout that. You were right!" Chase said giggling.

"It is OK, it took me a long time before I broke away as well." Zuma said encouraging Chase.

"Anyway, Orion, who are you? Describe your past!" Chase said, wanting a new friend.

"Are you really sure?" Orion asked collecting thoughts.

"Go on, tell me! Zuma would probably love to know!" said Chase making a good point.

"Well here goes! It all started one day I was sleeping in a cage at the Adel Local Shelter. I was there for only a week, reason I was out there was because my original owner was very sexual to me." Orion had described his past and went silent.

"Oh, uhh. Was he arrested for it?" asked Chase, breaking the silence.

"Oh hell yeah! I was adopted by a loving family a year ago, but I ran away not wanting to have another situation to happen, but then this little adorable thing saw me and took me as his lover." Orion said cheered up.

"Well, it was glad to meet you, do you have any questions?" Chase asked.

"We are here to investigate humdinger murder, do you know what happened?" asked Orion.

"I know that Din had done it and made ot easier for us to arrest him. I also remember his being murdered in his own office, speaking of office, the mayor early elections are coming up in a few weeks." Chase said.

"I know about the elections, they awe accepting anyone at this point!" Zuma said.

Chase made a mental note of that. He led Zuma and Orion out of the mansion and told them to visit frequently.

"Do you still love me Chase?" asked Rocky as Chase walked inside.

"I will always love you Rocky, you know that!" Chase said climbing in top of him.

"Hopefully that will never change!" said Rocky as he kissed Chase.

-3:04 P.M.-

Gibbson walked into the door only to see Chase and Rocky having a makeout session on his couch.

"Hey boys, take that to your room!" Gibbson said embarrassed.

"Huh? Oh, uhh, yes sir!" said Chase as he jumped up and went to his dignified room.

"Wait Chase, wait for me!" Rocky yelled up the stairs.

"God damn, what am I going to do with those boys!" Gibbson said as he slammed his keys on the table and turned on the coffee pot.

"Hey dad, where are Chase and Rocky?" asked Alissa.

"Upstairs, but if you want to see kissing, then don't go up there!" Gibbson said very stressed out.

"Be right back!" Alissa said as she grabbed a pencil, paper, and opened Chase's room door.

Lucky for Alissa, Chase and Rocky didn't notice her. She started jotting down notes of the makeout.

"Why are they so cute when they kiss?" Alissa whispered to herself.

"Rocky, I love you!" Chase sexually said, but then noticed Alissa.

She looked sheepishly away, but she managed to notice Chase smile at her as he snuck another kiss from Rocky.

"Alissa! I need a hand here!" Gibbson said down the stairs.

"Coming sir!" Alissa said as she saw the biggest mess she could ever see.

Coffee, milk, creamer, and coffee grinds were on the counter and the floor. The whole room smells like coffee, but it just made the mess worse.

"How did this happen dad? It is gonna take all hands on deck to clean this!" Alissa said grabbing the cleaning supplies.

"I'll get the boys to assist!" said Gibbson running up the stairs.

"Hurry!" Alissa yelled.

"Chase, Rocky! I need a paw here! I made a mess and it's huge!" Gibbson yelled banging on the door.

Chase heard the yelling and the door banging. He wondered what was going on.

"I am coming, just need a second Gibbson!" Chase said jumping off Rocky.

"We should do this again sometime!" Rocky said.

"Maybe later, for now we have a mission to do!" Chase said as he grabbed the mop from his room.

 **Authors Note:** **Hello, I am so sorry that I haven't really posted a story in a long time. This chapter would extend longer, but I think I am pushing it, the next chapter I will take my time and see what happens, also, WANTED: The Beginning will have its first chapter later today or tomorrow, be ready.**


	4. C4: Din finally strikes back!

**Authors Note:**

I just want to point out that this is not an anthro story, they kinda just work with it. On with the story!

 **-4:00 PM-**

The mess took at least an hour to clean. Rocky was absolutely exhausted, and Chase, well he took a nap.

"Gibbson… what, the hell, did you do?!" Rocky said panting.

"I spilt all of the coffee mixtures. Now if you'll excuse me, since I have an investigation tomorrow, I'll go to bed now!" Gibbson said as he started walking to his room.

"What are you investigating?" Rocky asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow, all I will say is, Din is back." Gibbson shifted his attention to the stairs and walked up.

"Wow. That was, some work was it now Rocky?" Alissa asked.

"Shut it, alright!" Rocky yelled. He was frustrated at Chase for what he said earlier.

"Why are you mad?" Alissa asked.

"Ugh, I am sorry for yelling, but Chase is an asshole right now!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Alissa kept asking questions. She was using her time to clean up her mess and missed the whole entire argument.

"Do you really want to know?" Rocky asked.

"Yes I do!"

"Well, it was about 30 minutes ago."

 **-30 minutes earlier-**

"Man, it sure does smell like coffee in here!" Rocky said to Chase.

"Heh, doesn't smell better than you!" Chase said as he pecked Rocky on his cheek.

"Wow. Alright let's get moving." Rocky said as he scrubbed harshly.

 _"Attention Foggy Bottoms. After a whole month of being under martial law, colonel Anderson allows mayor elections!"_ said the news reporter.

"Hold up Rocky, let's watch this." Chase said as he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Boys, can we please do that later!" Gibbson asked holding cleaning supplies.

"It will be real quick." Chase exclaimed.

 _"Hello citizens! Today I announce our first elections for 2019. I will start from the top of the list to the bottom. Beginning our mayor elections will be… Rocky Landgrab!_

Chase just stared at the screen. He clenched his paw, and closed his eyes.

"Something wrong Chase?" Ailissa asked.

Chase said nothing. Tension was building, and everyone could feel it.

"Chase, this is for a good cause." Rocky tried to ease Chase.

"Rocky… remember our vows when we got married. Remember how you said you would never run for mayor unless absolutely necessary?" Chase questioned.

"Y-Yes…" Rocky got nervous. It was an hour past Chase's darkened hours, but Rocky wasn't too sure if it was over or not.

"Why? Why disregard your vow!?" Chase said.

"Well Chase… you kinda broke yours too." Rocky said.

"Did I really? I promised to be the best pup to you. I haven't treated you any different. I want you to make another vow, and actually promise me you won't break it." Chase got real close to Rocky.

"Is that really necessary?" Chase just scooted Rocky aside and walked outside the house.

"The third candidate is… Din Maverick!"

"Holy shit!" Rocky said. He knew he would never betray Chase, he was right this time. What was absolutely necessary was to beat Din in the elections.

 **-Outside-**

"I really hope Rocky knows what he is doing." Chase thought. Whenever Chase walks outside, he always gets chills, not because it's 47 degrees, but because Ryder and Marshall are forming around him.

"Who is it this time?!" Chase yelled.

 _"Chase… listen to me. Rocky would never go behind your back. He just wanted to make sure the town was safe."_ Marshall said in his spirit form.

"Why should I trust you? You are no more than a ghost." Chase exclaimed. A tear did roll down his eye a bit.

 _"Chase!"_ Marshall glided by. Magically wiping his tears, and telling him the truth.

 _"Rocky only went in to make sure the town was safe. You have seen Adventure Bay, he doesn't want that happening to this town."_ Marshall said to help cheer up Chase.

"I guess you're right. Should I apologize?" Chase asked.

 _"No, what you should do is, just leave it alone. Today was a bit stressful. Let the tension die down."_ Marshall started fading.

"Wait!" Chase yelled.

 _"You get to ask one more thing!"_

"I know I shouldn't be worried about her but, where is Skye? Is she ok?" Chase asked.

 _"Skye is near the very back of this town. Don't find her, as you will break Rocky's heart!"_ Marshall then parted ways with Chase.

"Well there is only one thing to do." Chase walked in the door, to get warmth, and to see Rocky one last time before he went to bed.

 **-Present Time-**

"That's what happened earlier." Rocky told Alissa the story. Chase walked in the door perfectly timed when Rocky was done being frank.

"Chase." Rocky said.

They just both stared. Chase said nothing, all he did was mouth the words, "I love you!" and stormed upstairs.

"Chase?"

\- The Next Morning-

Gibbson woke up early only to see Chase and Rocky's room door closed.

"Huh, weird. They never lock it." Gibbson then walked downstairs to find Alissa knocked out and Rocky sleeping next to her.

"Aww! Gotta take a picture." Gibbson grabbed his phone.

 _"Snap!"_

The picture was as clear as day, but when Gibbson put the phone down, he got spooked by Chase.

"Ah, jeez!"

"Hey, how's it goin… Gibbson…" Chase was half asleep.

"You… okay there bud?" Gibbson asked.

"Tired." Chase said.

"You're lucky we go to work in 4 hours!" Gibbson woke up Alissa.

"Hey daddy!" Alissa whispered.

"Hey, good morning. You have to get ready for school, you have one hour!" Gibbson said as he picked up Rocky and layed him nicely on the floor.

"I will handle him from now on." Chase said as he began waking up and layed next to Rocky.

"Well, don't take too long. You two need to put on your vests soon."

"But you said we don't leave until 4 hours?" Chase said.

"Well, I want to be there early. I have an investigation that is really important to me, as it is for you." Gibbson said as he threw a fat file on the counter.

"What do you mean? What is that?" Chase asked when he walked to the counter.

"You remember about a year ago, you solved your leaders murder, correct?" Gibbson asked.

"Yes." Chase said.

"Well, back in 2006, my beloved wife had passed away. Her death anniversary is coming up and I just found out that your investigation can help find out where her body is." Gibbson said as he grabbed Chase's favorite mechanical orange pencil and passed it to him.

"She was never found? They just assumed she was dead?" Chase was stunned.

"You forgot the rules of an investigation? You have solved 32 crimes and you forgot the 48 hour rule." Gibbson gave him keywords.

"Oh. Thats… sad. They couldn't find her in 48 hours."

"And they ended the search a week after the missing report. The reason I took this case, is… I never got to search for her. And now I will be able to find her, and possibly put Din back in prison." Gibbson started tearing up.

"But Din can't be tried twice." Chase mentioned.

"No, however if we find out he worked with an accomplice, we can try him for endangering the public." Gibbson passed over a paper that he wrote in Microsoft Word. It said,

 _Din Maverick's possible felonies._ _Endangerment of the Public_ _Murder (We know he murdered Mayor Humdinger, we have some proof but need to launch an investigation)_ _That ends this list._

"What are we doing here then, let's go!" Chase yelled as he ran upstairs to grab his vest.

"We can leave whenever you guys are ready. The captain opens the department 3 hours before the actual time.

"Nice!" Chase yelled down the stairs, struggling with his vest near his dresser.

 _"Woosh!"_

"Huh, what was that?" Chase asked.

 _"Chase… I have returned again."_ Marshall formed in the room.

"Oh, what are you here for?" Chase asked.

 _"I have a vision. Come and nuzzle me."_ Marshall said.

"What? How, I'll go through you?" Chase told.

"Just do it!" Marshall walked up to him anyway, and gave him a scene with Din in it.

 **-Some nights ago-**

"Murph!" Someone tried speaking through some tape.

"Shhh! It's ok, it will only hurt a lot!" Din smiled an evil grin.

"Muuuuh!" Someone cried in pain.

"Hahaha!" Din laughed as he drove his knife in his victims stomach. After a few seconds, they went limp.

"Now I activate my plan. Step 1, kill the mayor, step 2, run for mayor, and step 3, get rid of Chase Walter!"

 ** _-To Be Continued-_**


	5. C5: Partners in Crime

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

An operator asked.

 _"Uh, yeah I just saw a guy get stabbed to death."_ A citizen spoke in shock.

 _"Did you know the person?"_ The operator asked.

 _"No i dont, b-but i think i can see what he's wearing purple clothing, wait… no it can't be."_ The citizen sat in shock.

 _"What's wrong, sir?"_ A police officer took over the call.

 _"They stabbed the mayor!"_ The citizen dropped the cell.

"Sir, SIR, Damn, did we at least track the call?" The officer asked.

"This is Gibbson's department. I tracked the call and sent it to him.

 **-One email transaction later.-**

"Chase, we have a new case!" Gibbson yelled.

"Sweet, what is it?" Chase jumped up from his desk.

"It is a homicide."

"Unsweet!" Chase said sarcastically.

"It seems to have happened about a quarter of a mile away, let's roll!" Gibbson grabbed his gear.

"What about Rocky!" Chase asked.

"I am good you guys. Rush, hurry!" Rocky said as he tried pulling his leg that got stuck in the chair.

"I don't even know how I did this!" Rocky said to himself.

"Bye Rocky, be back soon!" Chase ran out the door and jumped into the passenger seat of Gibbson's car.

"Lets go!" Gibbson turned on the car and slowly pushed the gas pedal, but overpowered the engine, going 25 miles.

 **-2 minutes later-**

Chase and Gibbson rushed to the scene. They saw the citizen that called in the department and told him to move.

"Sir, you must leave this area, it's now a police investigation!" He said over the mic in the car. The man moved over, and Chase walked out.

"Is the dog necessary?" The man scowled.

"Ruff!" Chase barked. Suddenly, a familiar scent hit his nose. It was unclear to him, but suddenly, he remembered it. Skye?…

Chase locked himself on pursuit and started running.

"Hey, where are you going bud!" Gibbson chased Chase.

"This town gets weirder and weirder." The man walked to his car.

Chase was following the scent. He went left, right, straight, right again. It was all over he place, but then it stopped.

"C-chase. You are too fucking fast!" Gibbson said out of breath.

"S-sorry Gibbs, but I smell someone." Chase closed his eyes and smelled the scent of Skye once more.

"You can smell… someone?" Gibson said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guess I should be specific. I can scent out someone, it's her!" Chase said as the scent was definitely clear as day.

"Who? Chase, don't run away from me ag-CHASE!" Gibbson yelled as Chase began running again.

"I got to find her. Maybe this isn't Skye. If this is Skye, who side is she on. Is she ok?" So many thoughts went through Chase's mind as he ran towards the scent. But then he stopped.

"C-chase. Y-ou, are sleeping out in… the doghouse tonight." Chase, and Gibbson sat down.

"I see her Gibbs." Chase said as he stared out in the dark night.

"W-who?" Gibbson asked.

"Skye." Chase said as Skye released her wings and flew towards the moon.

"T-that's Skye?" Gibbson said catching his breath.

"Ha, that makes me smile that she is here. Alright let's go back to-" Chase became silent as he stood up.

"What's wrong boy?" Gibbson said, but he felt it too. He grasped his gun.

"You feel that too, you feel like someone is… watching you?" Chase asked.

"Yea." Gibbson pulled out his gun from its holster.

"I will go to the bushes, you walk along the rest of the beach." Chase said as he walked towards the bushes.

"Got it!" Gibbson said quietly.

 _"That pup… don't know if I can trust him, but if it means royalty, I am in!"_ A mysterious white pup spoke.

 _"Who is that?"_ Chase thought as he walked closer.

 _"I have been trying to claim the crown for all of my puppy years, but that dumb paw patrol team! They always foil my plans!"_ The pup slammed their paw down.

"N-no way!" Chase thought.

"S-sw-sw...Sweetie." Chase whispered as he saw her in her mission uniform. Chase ran out of the bushes, without Sweetie knowing, and called for Gibbson.

"Detective! Come here!" Chase yelled. Gibbson wasn't fast, but he was able to be seen.

"Marco!" Gibbson yelled jokingly.

"Polo!" Chase answered. Chase smiled as Gibbson was running. He was pretty far away, but was clearly able to be seen. But suddenly, Chase had a paw put on his mouth.

 _"You saw nothing, and you will say nothing!"_ A pup said as they dragged Chase into the bushes where Sweetie was.

"Chase!" Gibbson yelled.

 **-At a luxurious Hotel-**

"Oh my god, you're like, so cute!" A preppy girl said to a very small pup.

"Aw, thanks girls!" The pup said as she walked into her designated room.

Skye walked in to see her temporary owner sitting in his usual chair.

 _"You are very good Skye. You seem to be recovering, 1 month after the event."_ A man in a black hoodie spoke out.

"Yes sir I have." Skye said as she sat down.

 _"Do you think it's finally time to go on your own?"_ The hooded man asked.

"I do actually." Skye said.

 _"Very well. Your gear is in the closet."_ The hooded man pressed a button, and a huge door opened.

"Thanks sir, and if I need to recover, I will be returning." Skye threw on her mission paw gear.

 _"That's perfectly fine. Not even the best heroes are always perfect. All I am going to say is, be safe, and if you happen to need to save, or encounter, Chase... be kind to him."_ The man said to Skye.

"Yes sir." Skye said as she left the room.

 _"She will do fine."_ The man stood up from his chair and looked out the window.

 _"I believe in her."_ The man took off his hood to reveal his golden crown.

 **-Gibbson at the Beach-**

"Ding!" Rocky's phone rang.

"Ah! Jeez, who could be calling me as I am pleasuring myself." Rocky said as he closed his computer tab and answered the phone.

"Yeeeellow." Rocky said.

"Oh hey Rocky, so um about Chase." Gibbson said.

"What about that cutie?" Rocky asked.

"Uh, that homicide case we took. That's gonna be given to Steve, we have a bigger problem." Gibbson was nervous.

"Wh-what is wrong?" Rocky said worried.

"Chase may, or may not have been kidnapped." Gibbson said as he turned down a road, full speed.

"Oh. My. God!" Rocky yelled in the department.

"Rocky Landgrab! Get over here!" The captain yelled.

"Yes sir." Rocky put the phone down and walked over to the captain's desk.

"You know there is no yelling in the office, especially when I just came back from the coffee shop." The captain scolded Rocky.

"S-sorry sir." Rocky said as he walked back

to his desk.

"You ok?" Gibbson said on the phone.

"Y-yeah, so, what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"We have to investigate. Quickly, write a report for missing person. I believe Chase put some of them in his top drawer or on his desk." Gibbson said.

"But what if Captain yells at me again?" Rocky asked.

"I barrow documents all the time Landgrab, hurry! We only got 48 hours to work with!" Gibbson hung up and ran towards the parking lot.

"Ok. Missing person file." Rocky opened drawer to drawer.

"Here it is!" Rocky said as he grabbed the files and put it on his desk and grabbed a pencil. The police captain was staring at him the whole time. Rocky began writing down Chase's info.

"Where am I?" Chase thought.

"Ah. My chest hurts." Chase was in pain the minute he woke up.

"Unmask him." A pup asked. Chase was unmasked to see familiar pups.

"Din, and out of all pups I know, you would be working with Sweetie." Chase was becoming furious. Din laughed like a villain.

"You managed to convict me 3 months ago for the murder of Ryder. But a little bribery works every time. And maybe some sacrifices to my sexuality too." Din looked away slightly embarrassed.

"What do you want?" Chase asked.

"I want to know where the king of Barkingburg is so I can take the crown and let Sweetie rule, and end you!" Din pulled out a knife and put it close to his throat.

"I would never tell you. Besides only one person knows where he is, and nobody knows where that person is." Chase argued.

"Heh, we will get you to spill. You're stuckhere until you speak." Din said as he was just about to close the door.

"Ruff." Chase barked uncontrollably.

"Dumb pup." Din slammed the door and a light came on.

"This sucks. I really dont know where the king is." Chase thought. Suddenly, the room got cold and the wind circled around Chase.

"Hey Chase!" A ghost appeared.

"W-what!?" Chase appeared shocked.

"Surprise! Its me Ryder! Good news, Rocky is on the hunt for you, bad news, Marshall scared him pretty bad when he told him where you were." Ryder smirked.

"Oh well, wont have to suffer that bad." Chase said.

"Um, about that." Ryder said.

-To be continued-


	6. C6: The Elections Part I

"What?!" Chase yelled as Ryder explained.

 _"Yes, the town elections are coming tomorrow. You must do something, it looks like Din will win!"_ Ryder started to fade.

"W-wait!" It was too late. Ryder disappeared. Chase was chained up, there was nothing he could do.

"I just hope Rocky and Gibbson are on their way." Chase sighed and laid down.

"Gonna talk?" A voice said through the door.

"If that's you Din, screw off!"

"Guess that's a no, Alright." The voice walked away.

"Rocky… I miss you!" Chase whined as he thought about his mate.

 **-In The Air-**

Skye was flying around Foggy Bottoms. She did find Gibbson, but it was overheard that Chase was kidnapped.

"I assume it could be Din, he's always up to no good." Skye thought as she located an old storage building.

"Is it here?" Skye thought. She flew down, looked around for a minute, and opened the door.

"FPD." No response. The pup walked around. It was a storage room of course, but there was a desk with a small stack of papers.

"Help!" Skye heard someone.

"Keep talking, I am coming!" Skye yelled. She went to the distressed voice coming through the metal door.

"I am so lucky that Ryder had me as one of his pups." Skye smiled and grabbed a Bobby pin. She fanagled it inside the door knob. It was hard, but she managed to open it.

"I am… Chase?" Skye was shocked.

"S-Skye? Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" Chase walked as close as the chains would let him.

"Nope. Very much alive. We need to chat once I get you out of here." Skye examined the chains.

"Din had a key. I didn't know it until I hear him walking around the hallway." Chase mentioned.

"Stay here. I'll look for them." Chase looked at her, he had a smirk. Skye walked out of the room towards the desk. "I think I need to call HQ If I find anything about missing mayors." Skye thought as she dug around. The desk was cluttered with just a bunch of newspapers containing stories about Din. The rest of the papers were police documents. The filing cabinet was the only thing left. Skye looked the the labels.

"Random Junk, Police Stuff, Family Photos? Restraining Orders? Oh perfect, Evidence." Skye read the labels and opened the evidence one.

"Woah." She saw a bunch of knives probably containing the blood of all of his murders. "This has to be it." She said as she grabbed the only key. The cockapoo walked back into the room Chase was in.

"Get up! Now is not the time to nap. Where is your vest?" Skye kicked Chase up.

"Ah. Oh, sorry. I can look for it, just please unlock the chains." Chase asked. Skye unlocked the restraints.

"Oh, that feels so much better." Chase stretched himself out.

"Hurry up." Skye was impatient.

"Ok, ok. Let's go." Chase ran outside the room. He was amazed of where he was.

"I've been in a storage room? Ok, Din is very terrible at secret locations. Lemme find my vest." Chase ran to the small desk. Skye followed him in case Din happened to walk in.

"I can't find it in here."

"Look in the drawers dimwit." Skye rolled her eyes. Chase opened the first drawer, and there was his vest.

"Did you find anything else interesting while you looked for the key? It took you awhile to find it." Chase asked zipping the dog vest, with very big letters saying K-9 on the side, on.

"Actually, I did now that I see your vest. I heard a long time ago that you lost your badge." Skye walked to the filing cabinet.

"Oh, that. No I didn't lose my badge, but I needed to take a break. Everyone thought I was being fired." Chase said.

"Ok, open this." Skye asked pointing her paw at the evidence drawer.

"Um, ok?" Chase opened the drawer.

"Holy crap! Do you have your radio on you? This place needs to be searched entirely." Chase slammed the drawer closed.

"Will do." Skye clicked and held a button a her radio. "HQ, come in HQ, this is Skye."

Chase looked around what else was in the room. Nothing really besides the knives in the drawer.

"They called back. They're rushing over, about three minutes tops. When do you live?" Skye called out her wings.

"Oh, you still have your pup pack? And I'll tell you." Chase asked.

"Not anymore. I used it for scrap so I could make this." Skye followed Chase out of the door.

"Wait… we probably should take pictures in case Din returns and misplaces the evidence." Chase ran back in. It was two minutes and he met back with Skye.

"Ok, so my department shouldn't be far."

 **-Gibbson Residence-**

"Finally home! Thanks Skye!" Chase said as he was softly put on the ground.

"Is Rocky home?"

"It looks like it. Follow me!" Chase walked towards the front door. He slipped through the doggy door.

"Who the… Chase?!" Gibbson yelled as he ran to the door.

"Hey Gibbson." Skye walked through the door as well.

"S-S-Skye…" Gibbson blinked multiple times. He looked dizzy and he fell down.

"Gibbson!" Chase was shocked.

"Relax, he fainted. Let's put him on the couch. Or well, at least near it." Skye bite Gibbson's pant leg, while Chase bit his collar. They pulled him next to the couch.

"Tomorrow marks the day we elect our new town mayor. The only remaining candidates are Rocky Landgrab and Din Maverick." Chase and Skye were shocked to hear what the TV said.

"Looks like that won't happen." Chase chuckled.

"He's done for. All we need to do is arrest him and he forever behind bars." Skye smiled at Chase.

"I am glad you're back. I can't lie though, I kind of missed your quirkiness." Chase said.

"It's fine. Where's Rocky?" Skye asked.

"He is probably outside looking for me or sleeping. Let's check on him." Chase walked up the stairs with Skye. They heard sounds of fighting.

"Woah, robbers. Get ready!" Chase looked to see if his gun was in his holster.

"Yes sir." Skye walked to the left side of the door. Chase was on the right.

"3, 2, 1." Chase busted the door open, grabbed his gun.

"FBPD!" They yelled in unison.

 **-To Be Continued-** **A/N:** **Sorry it's a little short, but I promise the next chapters, the minimum is 2,000. See you later reader!**


End file.
